Horrid Transformations
in the opening sequence.]] Horrid Henshin ("Henshin" being Japanese for transformation) is a fanmade term that refers to Henry's tendency to transform, usually into a monster or dangerous animal, when infuriated, with Peter normally being the victim of it. These transformations don't seem to actually occur, merely being part of Henry's imagination. Horrid Snake Horrid Henshins Books to be added TV series *Opening Sequence - Henry turns into a large dinosaur (possibly) a (Tyrannosaurus rex) in a prehistoric land, and eats Peter. *New Opening Sequence - Henry Turns Into A Small Dinosaur (Possibly) A (Velociraptor) In Teachers Panic. *Horrid Henry Goes to Work - When Bossy Bill makes Henry spill toothpaste tubes and sprays Henry with toothpaste, Henry turns into an octopus carrying eight tubes of toothpaste and sprays Bill with toothpaste, burying him in toothpaste. *Horrid Henry's School Fair - When Henry realises that Peter has got the winning ticket (Number 42) for the treasure map competition, Henry turns into a hawk, chases Peter and pounces on him. *Horrid Henry's Sports Day - When Peter says Miss Lovely said it's not winning that counts, it's how you play the game, Henry turns into an octopus carrying a tennis racquet, baseball bat, golf club and hockey stick and chases Peter around the kitchen. This transformation is the only one to show Henry attacking Peter in his untransformed state. *Horrid Henry's Birthday - Henry says that Peter will ruin everything if he comes to his birthday party. Henry then proceeds to turn into a dragon and advance on Peter. *Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick - When Peter boasts that he saves loads of his money. Henry turns into a giant crab and scares Peter, who drops his cup of tea. *Horrid Henry Runs Away - When Peter takes Henry's pocket money away from him when Henry is naughty, Henry turns into a snake and coils around Peter. *Horrid Henry's Haunted House - Henry turns into a frog and eats Stuck-Up Steve. This transformation is unique in that it just occurs in Henry's mind, and is doing nothing horrid in reality. *Horrid Henry's Hideo Video - Henry turns into a giant ape, in what is possibly the largest form he has ever transformed to, breaking through the roof of his house. He breaks a hole into the roof of Margaret's house and pulls her out. *Horrid Henry Makes Some Money - When Peter says that Dad said a penny saved is a penny earned, Henry turns into a spitting cobra and chases Peter out of his bedroom. *Horrid Henry's Time Capsule - When Peter says he would put a book of poems into his time capsule, Henry turns into a crocodile and chases Peter across the kitchen. *Horrid Henry Gets a Job - Henry decides that the flower bed needs weeding, with one big weed needing special attention. Henry turns into a crow and menaces Peter. This is the first time where Henry's victim transforms as well, as Peter becomes a worm. *Perfect Peter Pumps Up - It is Peter that transforms in this episode. When he gets angry after Bunny is taken away from him, his face turns red and he becomes a giant with a deeper voice. *Horrid Henry and the Booger Bogey - When Peter says that bogies aren't nice, Henry turns into a dinosaur and roars at him, then picks out a bogey. *Horrid Henry's Household Chores - When Peter reminds Henry to hoover, Henry turns into a giant wasp and stings Peter. *Horrid Henry's Aquarium - When Peter says that Miss Lovely said you need to chew each mouthful twelve times to get the full nutritional benefit, Henry turns into a shark and lunges at Peter across the table. *Happy Birthday Peter - When Colin the Clown turns Henry into a girl with his magic box, Henry turns into a lion (which Colin is shown be afraid of earlier in the episode) and scares Colin, who hides behind the box. *Happy Birthday Steve - When Peter says there'll be cakes at Aunt Ruby's (after Margaret says she's having a cake in the shape of a giant football) Henry turns into a dinosaur and chases Peter across the playground into a corner. A football hits him and Aerobic Al says it missed the goal. *Perfect Peter's Pen Pal - When Slimy Sammy tidies Henry's bedroom for him, Henry turns into a dinosaur and advances on Sammy. Sammy then turns into an even larger dinosaur and they have a battle. *Horrid Henry's Summer Camp - Henry turns into a bear and throws his stew bowl on the floor when there are no chips or burgers in the canteen. Camp leader Captain Crunch turns into a larger bear and glares at Henry, who asks the dinner lady for more stew. *Horrid Henry's Dance Class - When Peter tells Henry he should practice so he doesn't dance like an elephant, Henry turns into an elephant, picks Peter up with his trunk and swings him around. *Horrid Henry's Injection - In this episode, it is Miss Battle-Axe who transforms. In a dream Henry has in class, she turns into a robotic, octopus-like alien creature with many tentacles that shoots mathematical symbols and attacks the people in Henry's class (who are trapped inside the classroom with the monster because the doors and windows are locked) by picking them up with its tentacles. Henry defeats it by throwing one of its mathematical symbols at it, knocking the monster over and breaking it into pieces on the ground. *Horrid Henry and the Birthday Present - When Stuck-Up Steve says Henry can't afford to buy a gold necklace for Mum, Henry turns into a dinosaur and chases Steve across the store. *Horrid Henry and the School Uniform - When Peter tells Mum that Henry made the floor dirty, Henry turns into a gorilla and dangles Peter over a mud pit. *Horrid Henry's Comic Caper When Perfect Peter Henry Turns Into A Dinosaur Peter Chase Into Peter's Bedroom Peter Get Comic Swings. *Horrid Henry's School Trip When Perfect Peter Wearing T-Shirt Henry Turns Into A Bear And Squeeze Peter Cries. *Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster When Perfect Peter Give Peter's Egypt Henry Turns Into A Crocodile She Roars Peter Screams. *Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plane When Perfect Peter Tell Henry Turns Into A Aeroplane Then Xox Went Yet Really Through She On Every Up Very Great Quits Flying This Around In The Kitchen. *Horrid Henry's Diary-When Perfect Peter Get Up Late To School Henry Turns Into A Snake She Hissing Then Peter Running Away. *Horrid Henry on Trial When Perfect Peter Henry Turns Into A Dinosaur Then Chase Peter Slam The Door Horrid Henshin Is Death. *Horrid Henry's Dinner Guest When Perfect Peter Fries Pizza Millkybar Drinks Cups Is Very Henry Quits Wants For Diet IruBru Henry Turns Into A Dinosaur She Peter Scared Stamp Feet Peter. *Horrid Henry's Time Machine When Perfect Peter Henry's Box That Nightmare This But Henry But Peter Quits First But Henry Turns Into A Gorilla Oh Then She Roars Then She Peter Screams. *Horrid Henry Trapped When Perfect Peter Xax Battle Zaniness That On Used Time Always Mine Henry Gives Bunny Peter Lie Who To Me Quite Did Enter Yeah There Very Henry Bumps Accident But Henry Turns Into A Dinosaur She Of Then Strong Chase Oh This Out Peter's Room Now Peter Running Away On The Downstairs New The Rite Of Spring Until Quit It She Roars Open The Door To Going The Lanchery Room Stiars The Door Slammed Because In They Is Are Trapped. *Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream When Horrid Henry Quit My Carrots Tin My Ice Cream Carrot Is Gone Then Henry Turns Into A Dinosaur They Smashed Tail Ve This Destroyed My Carrots Tin. *Horrid Henry's Holiday When Perfect Peter Plays Cards But Henry Turns Into A Dinosaur She Roars Was This Destroyed Peter Running Away Henry's Tent Then Attcak Very She Peter Is Screams. *Horrid Henry Gets Married When Horrid Henry Imagination Henry Turns Into A Dog Very Then Margaret Says Henry Sit Good Dog. Others *Horrid Henry: The Movie Sour Susan: The Movie-Dinosaurs Trivia *The term "Horrid Henshin" was coined by Admin, User:MrThermomanPreacher. Horrid Henry As Snake.png Horrid Henry As Crab.png Horrid Henry As Velociraptor.png Category:Content Category:Transformations Category:Characters